heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.11 - Shark Attack!
Well it's a nice night in New York City, it's a good thing too, the city had set up a free concert tonight at the Seaport. The band in question New York's very own Big Shot, the premier Billy Joel tribute band. Because of the talent the seaport did get full. But hey that means the local businesses are loving it, cause all the shops and stores in the area have stayed open for the concert, as well as the local street vendors. But you know what crowds mean...that means money. And of course a few criminals have decided to come out to play. Shortly after the band starts to play, well two figures rise out of the waters, one of them is a humanoid shark, the other a humanoid who likes to dress as a shark. They both had the same idea, ran into each other in the water and decided what the heck there will be enough money to go around. The one who dresses like a shark he is the first to speak, "Anyone runs, you will die. Just give us all the money, NOW." As for the Humanoid Shark well he's simple, "Hi I'm Trixie and I like to party!" And that is when the regular folks start to panic, cause hey who wants to deal with a shark named Trixie! OOC Notes: Band Reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBCKLTehznM King Shark aka Trixie: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/7/79709/2218943-kingshark1.jpg Tiger Shark: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11/117763/2255463-tiger_shark_artwork_one.jpg Keith wanted nothing more than a little relaxation, maybe some fun. Comme on, was it that hard to find the ONE spot in the city where villains wouldn't strike? Apparently, it was. As the two Shark-themed villains emerged from the water. Quickly, the cat becomes invisible and teleports into the air, away from the panicking crowds so he could get a good bird's eye view of the villains below and establish a good plan of action. Invisible, the element of surprise was his greatest weapons. And for someone who could weave illusions the way he could, all he needed to do was to come up with a good idea. Miguel has the night off from work and since classes haven't started back up yet, he's out enjoying himself like any 19-year-old would be. Containment devices on under his clothing, he's dressed casually right now. He'd talked himself out of bringing the full suit since it was bulky and he didn't want to wear it and civillian clothes in this weather. He's buying himself a hot dog from one of the vendors as the band starts to play. "Ah, thanks my friend," he says to the vendor, grinning. Of course as shark-themed bad guys appear, he curses slightly. "Couldn't have waited just a few minutes?" he grumbles in Spanish before starting to back away towards a little out of the way spot. It's not as much for privacy as it is for not wanting to zap anyone else accidentally. Fern hadn't known there was going to be a show at the Seaport, she'd just picked it for an excursion because she likes being by the water. If she had known there was going to be a show, she might have tried to bring a date. Or at least a friend. Some things are just more fun shared. But it's a nice surprise, and she's finishing off a dirty water dog and kind of dancing to the music. She's not in a position to see what's going on at first, being both short and toward the back of the crowd, but when the people in front of her turn and start to rush toward anything that resembles 'away' she gets jostled and drops that precious last bite. "Hey! That was my hotdog!" she protests, not even able to tell who just did that. Then she hears the 'Anyone runs, you will die.' "Oh for crying out loud. That was less than effective." She tries to edge her way out of the main flow of panicked partiers, not wanting to get trampled. While Tousaint was eating out last night as his favorite restaurant, the owners decided to try something new to liven up the place and hired a piano man. When the piano man, started to play, he realize that it was a good crowd for a friday night, and that meant only one thing: It was a "message" from the aliens that he was needed at Seaport, where Big Shot was playing. Tousaint wasn't sure exactly why he was needed, but he made his way to the concert in his Othello guise to wait until he was needed. Just about the time, he felt that this he was mistaken, the two sharks appeared. So you know those rumors about sharks how they eat everything? Well in King Shark's case it is indeed true. Right after he says his line, he sees that there is a hot dog vendor right next to him. Well there was at any rate, once the Shark Man picks up the cart and takes a huge bite of it, swallowing the hot dogs inside as well as half the cart the brave vendor who was going to stay he takes off. King Shark he burps shortly after eating that, "STILL HUNGRY!" Hey maybe some of these people are tasty or something. Now Tiger Shark he doesn't go into the eating of the cart stuff, he just wants the money, he grabs the nearest pedestrian, "Money, Now!" And well that person hands over his wallet, and all of the two dollars in it. Watching as everyone runs away, well deep in his mind he realizes he should have brought one other person for backup. Someone who could have cut of the escape route or something like that. Fate happens to be on the villains side! Well maybe not Fate, maybe it's Mordru or Neron. But there was someone else who also decided to rob the folks tonight. But as they run he isn't going to be able to do that, so that is when the mysterious ally blocks the exit path. With a cyclone! Yeah run right into the spinning winds of death. But it serves it's purpose, the main road out of the Seaport, helping to trap the normal people! Invisible, Keith changes into his hero suit... which, really, just means that he took his civilian clothes off to show what he was wearing underneath. A quick scan of the crowd revealed... well, a familiar redhead. ~Fern? Oh no... don't get trampled, please..~ He narrows his eyes as the exit is blocked. Now he was furious, and he was going to let them know. He extends his arms, floating invisible above the crowds, and begins to concentrate. Two enormous eyes appear in the sky directly above the sharks, accompanied by a positively gigantic half-moon grin. "Nobody invited you to this tea party... fishies....." an enormous tongue laps at invisible lips, " I will give you one chance to surrender. If you don't... then the Hatter and I shall have sushi tonight." "So glad I got paid this week," Miguel mutters in the alley, glad he at least wore his uniform shorts under his pants for just such an emergency. Shedding his civillian clothes, he quickly turns to his electric form to avoid anyone seeing him in his underwear and flies up out of the alley. "Oi! Overgrown Goldfish!" he's targeting King Shark first. "Eat this!" the living lightning being tosses a bolt of electricity with about as much punch as the average police taser. The sudden illusion up above makes him jump though. "Dios...what the hell is that?" It's kind of like being a salmon, except Fern is heading for the bank instead of trying to swim upstream, but it's no easier. She's just an ordinary waitress, no powers, no suit, but she still doesn't just cut and run like so many others. "Ow.. hey, that was my foot... don't panic just try and go calmly... ow! darnit!... don't...." She's almost out of the mob, thankfully, when the illusion goes up in the sky, and her head tilts back. Tea party. Hatter. And that unmistakable Cheshire grin. Fern stops in her tracks, "Keith?" And immediately gets pushed aside by a bodybuilder intent on saving his own gluteus maximas. Thankfully, a trash can stops her fall. "HEY!" Othello is momentarily distracted by the giant chesire grin, until he quickly deduces the origin of the illusion. He begins to fit Vorpal into his strategies, when a new person appears made of electricity appears and hurls a bolt of electricity a bolt at King Shark. Since most of his run ins with heroes have ended with him having to escape from being arrested himself, Othello decides to watch the action for now. Othello does help up any people that are nearby from trampling over each other more out of need to be able to see the entire scene than actually carrying about any of the people. King Shark is indeed shocked by Living Lightning. And thanks the fact that he just got out of the water, well the electricity is a little more effective. Of course there is the fact that King Shark is incredibly tough. So while the shock does hurt him, and it causes him to drop the hot dog cart that he was holding. But it doesn't knock him out and he's still standing. Now there is Tiger Shark, he notices the Giant Cheshire cat. Of course he is smart enough to realize it has to be a hero's trick or something like that. And thinking along those lines, well he figures he is safe from being eaten, heroes don't kill people after all. But he can't have that thing trying to stop him from getting his loot. So with his strong super shark legs or whatever they are, he leaps at the thing, and well tries to be stupid and attack it. There are still those nice cyclones to deal with though, and they start to heard everyone back towards the killer shark people! "c see you're opting for an unbirthday surprise! Here's your gift!" And boy, does Vorpal have a surprise in store for them. As Tiger Shark jumps towards the grin, it opens up into an enormous cavernous mouth... and a floating, 15 foot by 15 foot solid, purple, glowing anvil suspended in mid-air that is definitely -not- an illusion, and which is also in collision course with Tiger Shark. Since Living Lightning was doing so well with King Shark, Vorpal decides to make Tiger Shark's life miserable. There was those cyclones to take care of, but first he needed to get the main threats out of the way. It takes Miguel a moment but once he catches on that the giant face is a lot like the illusions from the AIM attack, he grins. The cyclones get a glance but Living Lightning isn't quite sure how to deal with those yet. Instead his attention is drawn towards the still standing King Shark. "Okay, try this!" he says, doubling the power for the second bolt he sends flying at King Shark. The tide of the crowd shifts, driven by the dervishes blocking the escape route, and Fern is quick to put herself farther on the side. People who've seen the cyclones are turning and running into people who haven't seen them yet, and there's a whole lot of screaming going on. "When has that ever actually helped?" Fern wonders aloud. She turns, finally seeing the cyclones herself, and blinks. "Are they filming Sharknado 2 already?" Her attention drifts back to the crowd, and she sees a little blonde girl, no more than a toddler, jostled away from the parent that was holding the back of her My Little Pony romper. "Kelly!" the man yells, but the crowd is pushing him away. "Shoot," Fern says, and immediately moves forward, braving the jumble of people since the girl is only a few steps away. A lunge, a reach, and Fern now has a grip of the jumper and is pulling the little girl out of the path of the panicked. After picking up another person that has getting in way of him trying to watch the entire scene unfold. He looks back. and realizes that the cyclones have not stopped even with the shark villains being attacked. Othello pulls out his energy pistols and starts to scan the crowd for the unknown attacker and thinks to himself, "All right, show yourself" He realizes that people are being herded back to the sharks villains, and the best way to get their ally out in the open is to join in the fight." Othello aims his pistols at King Shark, and fires both blasts at him. Well King Shark gets double attacked, that is just completely unfair. He gets shocked by the electric guy, and then the other guy is shooting at him with guns. Well he isn't able to fight over those sadly. So instead he ends up going to the ground, with a rather large THUD. But he is still trying to move, just unable to do anything against the assault that he is under. Tiger Shark however, he well was only leaping so can't control himself in mid-air. And there is the problem that he has when the giant anvil appears. He wants to stop himself from hitting the anvil, but well he can't. So he hits that thing with a loud BANG. Once that one happens the cyclones disappear all of a sudden. Only to reappear behind King Shark, and the cyclone picks him up, then swings over to pick up Tiger Shark. The Cute Redhead called it, we now have a SuperSharkNado! Ok, this was ... totally out of his range of experience. But the Tornado was bad news. At best, he could try to contain it--- encasing it in a ring made by 15 foot tall walls. But that would not hold for long. The disembodied Cheshire Grin starts calling out, its voice resounding as if through a loudspeaker: " Everyone, Vacate the premises and move away from the sharknado, please! In a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION or I'll eat you. Thank you." Because, after seeing them trample poor Fern, he wasn't giving this crowd any credit. He flew down towards Fern, becoming visible-- "Fern! need a lift?" he says, holding his hand out to her. When blasts join in his assault, Living Lightning looks around quickly. A quick salute is offered Othello's way before Miguel's attention is drawn away again. Tornado. With shark themed bad guys in it. That's not something he knows how to deal with. "Listen to the voice, people!" he calls. "Hey, Vorpal! I know you're here so watch my back? I'm about to try something crazy!" he calls. He takes a breath and dives headfirst into the cyclone. Wind can't hurt him while he's in his electric form and but any of the sharks that hit him in that form will be getting a nasty electric shock. "It's ok, sweetheart, we'll just wait here..." Fern is in the middle of reassuring Kelly when her father makes it through the crowd. "Kelly!" "Daddy!" The young waitress releases her hold on the girl, letting her run to be scooped up by her father, and the pair disappear back into the crowd in a bid to head back away from the Sharknado. "Nobody ever does say thank you," she observes, taking a moment to reflect on something she's heard from a Superhero or two. Then rescue shows up in the form of a purple cat, and relief floods over Fern. "Keith!" She reaches up, has his hand, and Living Lightning calling her friend's name gets her attention. His words have her pulling back, looking up to the Cheshire, "I'm alright, don't worry about me. Go help him out." Othello watches as the electrical guy dives into the tornado, and shakes his head in amazement. "We are impress." Othello looks over the crowd and decides on the tactic that the person is controlling is the one that is not running, and he has to be in advantage point in which to see the entire battle. Othello starts to scan the most likely areas with his pistols pointed out in front of him, ready to fire when he sees the suspect. Both King Shark and Tiger Shark are surprised by the sudden appearance of the tornado that lifts them up. At least King Shark definitely enjoys the ride, "WOOHOO Now this is a party!" He calls out as he rides in the tornado. As for Tiger Shark he says nothing as fate is totally against him now, and he ends up hitting Living Lightning's electrical form. Tiger Shark isn't as tough as his other shark counterpart, and TS well his costume has a lot of water in it, to keep him at full power, great conductor there of the electricity. So that has one shark guy down another to go. Now as Othello scans the vantage points, well there is one lone guy on top of building. It could be a very easy guess to say he is the one that is causing the cyclones. No one else around, and he can see the entire seaport from where he is. The cat narrows his eyes, looking for the tornado summoner, but he is scanning the nearby area, not the building. When LL calls out to him, he says "Roger... okay, Fern... keep your eyes out and tell me if you see anything weird, then. Or weirder than me, anyways." He smiles at her and flies higher into the air. Since Lightning is immaterial, he decides to summon another anvil and drop it into the tornado. Maybe it'll hit the conscious shark. Of course, it could also FLY OUT IN AN ARC OF DEATH... but since he can vanish them at will, that's not that big of an issue. Once he takes down one shark, Living Lightning zips out the other side of the cyclone to avoid zapping him again. Coming around again, he squints at the tornado and frowns. "Anyone know what's causing this weather?" he calls to Vorpal and Othello, pretty sure they need to end the wicked weather to end the danger. Fern can't help but actually laugh at Keith telling her to watch out for anything weird (or weirder than him). "I will. Go hero." There's little she can do in the pandemonium short of staying out of the way, really, or picking people up as they bounce around like pinballs. Taking stock she counts Vorpal, a lightning guy... and by craning she can see a guy in a mask and hat that she also assumes is in the midst of heroing. At least things should be handled in pretty short order, now that one shark is down. "Folly!" Othello shoots both his pistols unleashing a dual energy blast at the man on top of the building. Othello calls out to Vorpal, "Grins, six o'clock on the building." Othello thinks to himself and hopes that this is not some sort of godlike being, because energy beams are probably not going to cause that much damage. He starts to think of alternative tactics if his energy blasts, and whatever the others bring to the table does not end this situation to an end. Well the anvil does go into the tornado, and Vorpal's fears are proven, once in there the thing is quickly kicked out of the tornado and it's headed straight at poor Fern, oh NO! But shortly after that Othello hits the mysterious guy with the energy weapons. The guy is a normal human who just uses technology to make tornados. So guess what he gets knocked out and without his mental commands the tornados go away as well. That means the drop King Shark and Tiger Shark right to the ground. Where the one remaining shark guy is easy pickings for the heroes! King Shark realizing that, throws his hands up, "Uhm I give up?" The anvil flies towards Fern... and as it hits her, she actually gets hit by... thousands of little bubbles that disappear, as Vorpal dispels the thing. "I think that's the first smart thing you've said all day, Sharkie..." Vorpal says, slowly floating down to earth. He summons forth a purple cage around the Shark for holding him, now that he is moving. It's hard to generate cages around moving targets. Living Lightning starts flying towards Fern when he sees the anvil headed towards her. When Vorpal gets rid of it, he lets out a sigh of relief. Moving in for a landing near Vorpal to keep an eye on the caged Shark. He stays electric for two reasons, offering a quick smile to Vorpal. "Hello again my feline friend." The anvil is actually whizzing along after being flung from the Sharknado, and Fern doesn't have time to do much of anything aside from turning away and cringing. And then the bubbles hit and she sneezes three times in rapid succession. When she straightens, she's wiping her nose. "That tickled," she says to no one. The crowd has thinned, people have made it out to the streets, and the panic is dying down to questions and tending to people who got hurt, more from the stampede than from the criminals themselves. Looking around, Fern heaves a huge sigh, shaking her head. "I knew I should have gone to Brooklyn for the free They Might Be Giants show." As the two heroes check on Fern, Othello makes his way to the top of the building to top of the building with the tornado guy. After a quick inspection, Othello tries to literarily rip off pieces of the tornado's man's technology to make sure he is not going to be able to create tornadoes before being lock out in prison, and to study for his own use. Othello disappears down after that down the alleyways. Category:Log